tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Board Rules
1.) This is a Next Generation RP. Therefore all these rules must be reviewed thoroughly! 2.) All characters should be original. We will allow a few canons from various crossovers or from the KR series. Any canon KR characters MUST have biographies set up to the current year in the RP, which is 2020. We'd prefer to use as little canon characters as possible (minus, perhaps, KI3T and KARR). Only the Staff (Jetta and Numb3rsfan and Leathurkatt can control the canon KR characters. 3.) Treat others how you want to be treated. Don't be rude and disrespectful to the staff. It gets on our nerves quick! 4.) PLEASE be capable of writing legitimate English sentences. Do not use lame internet jargon OR spam. Write at least a few good sentences so people have something to reply to. If you can't think of anything to post, wait until you can! 5.) Yes, we allow people to make artificially intelligent vehicles. However, just like humans, they cannot be invincible. This is very important to the RP-they must have a weakness in some form or another, and the admins will be very particular about this. 6.) At some point we may consider making robots much like the transformers that are as intelligent as KITT and KARR. For those TF fans out there, don't freak out. This may not happen for a while! We'll just have to see how the plot goes! 7.) No heavy cussing or heavily graphic posts that people may not appreciate reading. If you're concerned about some heavy material or the going-ons in a threas (like if it includes heavy violence or possibly something sexual), please post it as R ahead of time or get an admin to edit your threads. We may consider codes to hide certain text or label threads, but do NOT abuse this privilege, and requests must be approved by the staff. 8.) We allow guest friendly advertising! Obviously we allow zeta boards advertisements, along with Invisionfree and ProBoards. 9.) Starting off, YOU MUST register with a 'main account'. This main account must be an alias or some user name you like to go by. All our of character posting will be done on this account! For actual RPing, register as each character you play as you make the profiles. 10.) You can create as many characters as you'd like for any of the groups, but please make sure you can manage how ever many you decide to make! If you want to create a vehicle, please talk to a staff member, as we want to make sure they can fit into the missions and be active! 11.) NPCs: you can use NPC humans only, and you must provide basic information for them in the signature of the character account you wish to use them in. Additionally, do not switch using the NPC's amongst your other accounts. Please be consistent and use them in that account specifically. Vehicles should stay on their own primary accounts because there won't be that many, and they're obviously pretty important as well! 12.) There is a 'did you read the rules' question at the end of the human and vehicle applications. The password is: KITT rules! (you must have this for your profile applications!) Category:Rules